Esto es Amor Blanca Cenicienta
by Maguie Grand
Summary: ¿Te gustaría conocer la historia de una Blanca Candy cenicienta?, les invito a leer esta historia de amor. basada en uno de los cuentos de Disney, espero que les disfrute esa historia de amor, entre Candy y el príncipe Terry


**19**

** Esto es Amor Blanca Cenicienta **

**Basada a los cuentos de Disney Unión de Blanca Nieves y Cenicienta. **

**Los personajes no son míos, todos pertenecen a Kioko Mishuki y Yumiko Igarashi, Bueno yo incluí idea, espero que les basado a los cuentos de Disney, unión entre Blanca Nieves y Cenicienta. **

**Personajes principales: **Candy White y Terry Grandchester.

**Final feliz... **

Había una vez en un pueblo llamado Lakewood vivía dos reyes llamados Albert y María que tenían una única hija llamada Eliza, era hermosa, engreída, su cabello era rojizo, esa niña era la alegría de sus padres y del pueblo, no había niña mas consentida en todo el reino, eso hacía que su carácter sea tan difícil de comprender.

Después de 11 años la reina María queda embarazada, el padre quedo sorprendido y alegre porque pensaba que ya no iba a tener otro hijo…

Aquellos padres sintieron alegría y todo el pueblo se quedó sorprendido y alegres, esperando al nuevo heredero pues no sabia si iba ser hombre o mujer.

Eliza que siempre fue hija única, no tomo la noticia con agrado con agrado ya su carácter era difícil, ahora se llenó de ira y de celos.

Nueve Meses después María da a luz a una niña hermosa, con unos ojos verdes como el color de las hojas que los árboles adornaban el palacio, unas pecas adorables que adornaba su rostro y un cabello rubio, rizado como el color del sol, era hermosa como ningún bebe, su madre al ver la belleza infinita le pone como nombre Candy que significa Dulce, White por ser blanca como la Nieve. Y Candy por su belleza, fue llamaba Candy White.

Como la reina María ya era mayor, su embarazo fue riesgoso, su parto fue difícil, que lamentablemente murió después de unas horas de ver a su hija y darle su bendición.

El rey quedo destrozado, Eliza tenía sentimientos encontrados, la pena enorme de no volver a su madre y la ira contra su hermana, culpándola de la muerte de su madre.

Todo el reino quedo en Luto durante mucho tiempo, el rey tomo valor y crio a Candy con todo el amor que su madre hubiera querido, lamentablemente Eliza, aumentaba el odio contra su hermana Candy cada día más.

Candy crecía en la hermosura y dulzura, traviesa y juguetona, era la alegría del reino, amaba mucho a su padre y a su hermana Eliza, no comprendía porque ella no respondía a su cariño.

Cuando Candy tenia dos años, el rey tuvo que viajar para ser negocios para el reino, dejando a sus hijas en el cuidado de la nana Pony, Eliza ya tenia trece años, Candy recién tenía dos añitos, el rey se despidió con amor de sus hijas.

La nana Pony presentía un dolor, pensando en que algo le iba a pasar al rey.

-Señorita Pony, cuida muy bien a mis hija- dijo Albert y se despide dando abrazo a Eliza y cargando a la pequeña Candy aferrando a su papa, sin saber que nunca más lo iba a volver a ver...

El carruaje sufre un accidente, el rey muere, todo el reino sufre, Eliza se entera de la muerte de su padre, su odio crecía su odio contra su hermana por perder a su madre y ahora a su padre, mientras Candy en su inocencia no comprendía la actitud de su hermana hacia ella.

Eliza fue nombrada como reina del pueblo, casi catorce años, ella siendo aun adolescente, no sabia como dirigir el reino, gastaba en todo vestido, joyas, lujos, etc, dejando a Candy a manos de la señorita Pony, que murió a los meses viendo todo lo que Eliza hacía con el reino y con la pequeña Candy.

A Eliza no le importo el pueblo, solo se preocupaba por comprar sus vestidos, joyas, lujos, desde ese momento todo el pueblo paso hambre, cayo en la miseria, Candy fue creciendo como un animalito, junto a la cocina, las sirvientas solo tenían la orden de darle de comer, mas no tratarla como se debería, Candy creció en la cocina, entre las cenizas de carbón, sus amigos eran los animalitos del bosque, los conejitos, las aves y el cazador llamado Tom que vivía apenado viendo a la princesa Candy peor que una plebeya.

El cazador Tom, jugaba con ella, sintió una gran ternura hacia la princesa y Candy fue creciendo, el reino quedo tan pobre porque ningún empleado recibía su sueldo, entonces dejaron de trabajar en el palacio, Candy fue la nueva sirvienta, ella hacia todos los quehaceres de la casa.

Un día Eliza sube a los cuartos a ver las cosas de sus padres, dentro de esas habitaciones, había una habitación que era prohibido entrar, Eliza encontró muchas cosas guardadas, dentro de ellos había un espejo grande tapado con un mantel, Eliza curiosa lo destapa.

Ella se quedó sorprendida, al mirar un espejo grande, lo limpio, en ese momento el espejo comenzó a hablarle…

-Hola señorita, soy un espejito mágico, Yo te puedo contestar todas las dudas que tengas- dijo.

Entonces ella le pregunta_ ¿Quién es la más hermosa de este reino?

El espejito le dice_ Tu reina mía…

Entonces desde ese momento la reina Eliza se la pasaba preguntando todo el día en el espejo mágico… ¿Quién era la más hermosa del reino?, pues no se ocupaba del pueblo, todo se estaba empeorando las cosas, ya nadie se hacía cargo del pueblo, todos estaban pasando hambre y miseria.

La pobre de Candy se la pasaba trabajando todo el día, mientras la otra hermana era orgullosa y malvada, manganzona todo el día se la pasaba mirando a su espejo porque quería ser la más hermosa.

Y como era un espejo** encantado**, que siempre le decía la verdad. Le preguntaba_

– ¿Quién es la más hermosa del reino? - pregunto Eliza.

A lo que el espejo contestaba:

– La más hermosa del reino eres tú.

Eliza se sentía orgullosa. Mientras Candy sufría no por tener joya, ni por nunca obtener su lugar de princesa, sino porque no se sentía amada, extrañaba a sus padres, sabía que, si ellos estuvieran vivos, ella no sufriría tanto.

El tiempo pasa Candy se convirtió en una hermosa muchacha, la cual el espejito mágico de Eliza cambio la respuesta.

Y esta vez fue diferente.

– ¿Quién es la más hermosa del reino?

A lo que el espejo contestaba:

– La más hermosa del reino es tu hermana Candy, es tan bella que nadie podrá remplazarla.

Eliza, al escuchar esa respuesta diferente, se llenaba más de ira y envidia contra su hermana y como deseaba ser la más bella del reino le pregunto:

\- ¿Cómo puedo ser la única más bella del reino?

-Tu serias la más bella, siempre y cuando si tu hermana Candy no existiera.

Eliza quería acabar con la vida de Candy, pero no sabía cómo, se la pasaba maltratándola todo el día a la pobre muchacha.

Mientras tanto en el palacio Grandchester vivía un rey llamado Richard que estaba preocupado por la soledad de su hijo, el príncipe Terry y su carácter rebelde

Entonces al rey Richard Grandchester, se le ocurrió organizar un baile, para invitar a todas las jovencitas de ese pueblo y su hijo pueda elegir una esposa que lo ame y lo acompañe para que ya no esté solo.

La noticia llego a los oídos de Candy, le apeteció mucho ir, pero sabía que no estaba hecho para una muchacha como ella.

La hermana malvada Eliza, que también fue invitada porque era muy amiga del príncipe, se la pasaba probando sus hermosos vestidos para ir al baile, mando a planchar a su hermana.

Candy planchó el vestido de su hermana, le ayudó a vestirse y peinarse y las despidió con tristeza y se fue a la fiesta sonriente.

Eliza antes de irse, le dice a Candy_

-Tu jamás serás como yo, de hermosa, mírate, eres una fea que no podrás ir a la fiesta, ningún hombre se fijara en ti… jajajaja, con una risa burlona.

Eliza se retira sonriente porque su hermana se quedará sola en la casa, mientras Candy sola y rompió a llorar de pena por no poder ir al baile.

Y se dice a si misma-

\- ¿Por qué seré tan desgraciada? si hay un ser mágico que me ayude en ir a esa fiesta, sería muy feliz, lo único que deseo es ir a esa fiesta…

Candy se la pasaba llorando.

Entonces, apareció una chica llamada Patty, su hada madrina:

\- ¿Qué ocurre Candy? ¿Por qué lloras de esa manera?

\- Porque me gustaría ir al baile, pero no tengo forma. - dijo Candy.

\- Mmmm… creo que puedo solucionarlo, dijo esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

En ese momento el hada Patty le pidió un montón de cosas.

Candy recorrió la casa en busca de lo que le pidió su madrina: una calabaza, seis ratones, una rata y seis lagartos.

Con un golpe de su varita los convirtió en un magnífico carruaje dorado tirado por seis corceles blancos, un gentil cochero y seis serviciales lacayos.

\- ¡Ah sí, se me olvidaba! - dijo el hada madrina.

Y en un último golpe de varita convirtió sus harapos en un magnífico vestido de princesa y cubrió sus pies con unos delicados zapatitos de cristal.

\- Sólo una cosa Candy, recuerda que el hechizo se romperá a las doce de la noche, por lo que debes volver antes. - le dijo el hada.

-Ya hada madrina, yo seré muy obediente, gracias por ser un ser mágico- dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Adiós y divertiste- dijo su hada madrina.

En ese momento Candy se dirigió al palacio.

Cuando Candy llegó al palacio se hizo un enorme silencio. Todos admiraban su belleza mientras se preguntaban ¿Quién era esa hermosa doncella?

El príncipe Terry quedo prendado en la belleza de la muchacha, no tardó en sacarla a bailar y desde el instante mismo en que pudo contemplar su belleza de cerca, no pudo dejarla de admirar.

A Candy le ocurría lo mismo y estaba tan a gusto.

-Mi amada princesa, bailamos- dijo el príncipe Terry.

-Si, bailamos- dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

Candy y Terry, todas las siguientes horas se la paso bailando y cantando con él.

_**Esto es amor**_

_**Esto es amor**_

_**Es todo lo que yo soñé**_

_**Yo te miré**_

_**Y ahora sé (Y ahora sé)**_

_**que el cielo se abre ante mi**_

_**Mi corazón**_

_**puede volar**_

_**Estrellas yo puedo tocar**_

_**Este es el milagro que**_

_**que tanto yo soñé**_

_**Esto es Amor**_

Candy no se dio cuenta de que estaban dando las doce, se levantó y salió corriendo de palacio.

El príncipe Terry, preocupado, salió corriendo también, aunque no pudo alcanzarla. Tan sólo a uno de sus zapatos de cristal, que la joven perdió mientras corría.

El no dejaba de pensar en la princesa de sus sueños, triste y solo, su padre pensó en buscarla, pero no sabía cómo.

Eliza furiosa de colera porque el príncipe Terry no la saco a bailar a ella, estaba cansada de que siempre había alguien que era más hermosa que ella.

Ella enfurecida, se dirige al palacio y pregunta a su espejo mágico-

_Espejito ¿Quién era la más hermosa del baile? … ¿Con quién bailo el príncipe Terry?

-Tu hermana Candy.

\- ¿Mi hermana Candy? - pregunto, pero si ella no fue a la fiesta.

-Si fue a la fiesta, con la ayuda de un hada madrina, el príncipe Terry quedo enamorado de ella y piensa buscarla para tomarla como esposa.

Eliza al enterarse que su hermana es la bella doncella del baile que enamoro al príncipe, pensó acabar su vida.

Entonces un día Eliza llamó a su mejor cazador, que no era más que Tom.

– Hoy vas a llevar a mi hermana Candy a lo más profundo del bosque. Cuando estés allí te acercarás a ella sigilosamente … ¡la matarás! – dijo con una diabólica sonrisa en su cara.

_Pero mi reina ¿ella es su hermana, la princesa Candy? – exclamo el cazador.

_No me importa que sea mi hermana, yo nunca la quise, siempre la odie, era la favorita de mis padres, por culpa de ella mis padres murieron y me quede huérfana, yo manejo todo por ser la hija mayor- dijo Eliza sonriendo.

_Está bien- dijo el cazador con pena.

El cazador era un hombre frío y cruel por lo que sin pensarlo llevó a Candy al bosque, con la excusa de ir a coger flores. Pero en el último momento, viendo la bondad y la belleza de la niña no fue capaz de hacerlo y la dejó escapar mientras le decía:

– Princesa Candy, ¡huya al bosque y nunca más regrese al castillo porque su hermana la matará!

_ ¡Mi hermana ¡- exclamo, es imposible somos hijas de la misma madre, somos hermanas. - dijo Candy llorando.

_Ella no te quiere Candy, Te odia, siempre te envidio, huye y no vuelvas nunca más al palacio, porque si regresas ella te matara. - dijo el soldado llorando.

Candy agradeció al soldado por decirle la verdad.

En ese momento Candy salió corriendo y tras mucho andar, cuando estaba ya casi sin fuerzas, encontró entre los árboles del campo una casita pequeña.

Candy curiosa, toco la puerta, pero al ver que no había nadie, entro y vio toda la casa desordenada, ella se puso a limpiar.

De repente tan cansada, durmió en una habitación que había en aquella casita, en ese momento aparecieron unos 7 enanitos, que era dueños de esa casa.

Cada uno de ellos tenía un carácter muy diferente al de los demás.

_Sabio es el mayor (es Albert), Dormilón es (George), Gruñón (es Neil), Mudito (Tom), tímido (es Anthony), Bonachón (es Archie), tontín (Stear).

Los enanitos al mirar la casita limpia se quedaron sorprendido, entraron a su habitación y encontraron a Candy durmiendo, como la chica era bonita, pues no la hizo daño.

Candy le conto a los enanitos lo que había pasado con su hermana, ellos prometieron cuidar de ella, y los enanitos llegaron a encariñarse y quererla mucho.

La princesa era muy feliz en esa casita todos los enanitos la querían, solo sentía una tristeza en su corazón de no saber nada sobre su amado, el príncipe Terry.

Pasaron los días en el palacio Grandchester, el príncipe Terry se sentía triste por no saber nada sobre su amada, entonces al rey Richard se le ocurrió una idea de mandar a probar el zapatito de cristal a todas las doncellas del pueblo, con tal de encontrar a la princesa que su hijo estaba enamorado.

El príncipe Terry se casaría con la doncella que le quedaría el zapatito de cristal.

El príncipe Terry le había dado orden sus empleados que probaran el zapato a todas las mujeres del reino hasta que encontrara a su propietaria.

Y los empleados obedecieron al príncipe, probaron a todas las doncellas del pueblo, llegaron al castillo de la reina Eliza, ella también se probó y aunque hizo toda clase de esfuerzo, no lograron meter su pie en él zapatito de cristal.

Entonces Eliza maldecía su mala suerte y pensó hacer un acto de maldad a la persona que le quedara el zapatito de cristal.

Y se fue a preguntarle a su espejito mágico.

-Espejito… espejito ... ¿Quién será la futura esposa del príncipe Terry?

_Tu hermana Candy, le contesto el espejito mágico.

_Pero ¿Cómo es posible?, si ella está muerta- dijo Eliza llena de furia.

El espejito le contesto que en realidad Candy no murió y que se encontraba en un lejano bosque, donde había una casita y vivía Candy junto a unos siete simpáticos enanitos.

Entonces, la malvada Eliza se enfureció al saber que el cazador no cumplió la orden y que su hermana seguía viva

En ese momento Eliza fue a ver a la Candy disfrazada de anciana, con una cesta llena de manzanas rojas, pero una de ellas estaba envenenada.

Cuando llegó a la casa de los enanitos Candy se encontraba sola, porque los enanitos se fueron a trabaja.

Eliza toca la puerta, Candy temía abrir la puerta, porque les prometió a los enanos no abrir la puerta a nadie, pero como seguía tocando, se dirigió a la ventana para ver quién era.

Candy por la ventana vio a una ancianita, le causo ternura porque siendo viejita estaba vendiendo manzanas, Candy por su buen corazón le deja pasar a la viejita, dándole un vaso de agua, ignorando que era su hermana disfrazada.

Eliza vio la inocencia de Candy le dio la manzana envenenada.

Candy como era inocente, cayó en la trampa y comió la manzana.

En ese instante Candy cae al suelo, desmayada, la bruja Eliza se fue alegre pensando que Candy estaba muerta.

Al llegar los enanos encontraron a Candy desmayada, el más sabio de los enanos averiguo en los libros de cuentos de hadas que el hechizo que tenía Candy se borraría con un beso de un príncipe.

Los otros enanitos pensaban que había muerto, por lo que construyeron un bello altar con cristal urna y la colocaron en un pedestal entre las flores.

Un día apuesto príncipe Terry que buscaba a la doncella del zapatito de cristal llegó a esa casa sin saber que ahí estaba su amada, entro por curiosidad.

El príncipe se acercó al cristal y al mirar se dio cuenta que era la chica de la cual se encontraba enamorado, por lo que no pudo evitar abrir la urna y besar a Candy en los labios.

En ese momento la princesa Candy despertó, para sorpresa y alegría de todos.

En seguida el príncipe Terry probó el zapatito de cristal y le quedó perfecto.

El príncipe Terry le pidió Candy que se casase con él y ella aceptó.

Se casaron y sus testigos fueron los enanitos y su amigo el cazador Tom.

El príncipe Terry y la princesa Candy fueron muy felices para siempre.

Pero eso no es todo, Eliza mediante el espejo mágico se dio cuenta que Candy nunca morirá y que ella era la mujer más bella del reino no solo por su belleza, sino también por su bondad, entonces tanto fue la envidia por ella que murió de amargura y odio.

Candy y su esposo Terry, tras la muerte de Eliza, regreso al castillo de su padre Albert y su madre María, fue nombrada como la reina del pueblo, desde ese momento Candy y su esposo Terry gobernaron el pueblo con amor y justicia, desde ese día el pueblo se salvó, no había más sufrimiento, ni dolor.

**Fin**

Notitas mías:

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Espero que muy bien y que sigan acompañándome en el desarrollo de esta historia. ¿Qué les pareció el cuento? ¿Les gustó? No sé a ustedes, espero que sí, puse a una Candy elegante y refinada, sin perder esa sencillez que es característica de ella. Y mi Terry, caballero y un príncipe, Y goce mucho escribir mis cuentos favoritos de Disney.

¡Espero sus reviews!

¡Nos vemos pronto ¡

El próximo cuento es: Blanca Nieves y el Cazador Terry, otra versión Candy se enamorará del cazador, no se lo pierdan.


End file.
